


Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

by PagebyPaige



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A shitty fic, Drinking, I should've elaborated further, Late Revenge/Early Parade!Everyone, M/M, Oneshot, Party Games, Truth or Dare, literally don't read it, wtf paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: I can't believe I just titled it thatA fucking drunk truth or dare fic with the whole damn band bc what else could I waste my time on





	Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy
> 
> based loosely off of the weird ass shit a couple of assholes and I do on a far too regular basis

"Let's play a game," Mikey slurred. Everyone was varying degrees of intoxicated, and all grumbled their approval.

"What should we do, guys?" Ray was probably the most sober of all of them, which wasn't exactly encouraging.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Mikey piped up, giggling at his own idea. After several nods of agreement, they all situated themselves on the floor/couches of the cramped living area of the bus.

When everyone had gotten comfortable, the first thing they did was prey on the new guy.

"So, _Bob,_ " began Mikey. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" Bob asked, not knowing what he had coming for him.

"Call Brian and tell him you murdered a fan and don't know what to do with his body," Mikey instructed. Bob looked stricken, but picked up the phone anyways.

"Put it on speaker! Put it on speaker!" They all listened intently when Brian picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi Brian, so I have this p-problem," Bob stuttered.

"Yes?"

"So I kinda murdered a fan..."

"Bryar! What the fuck?!"

"And I don't know what to do with the body."

There was a lot of unintelligible screaming on the other end before Bob finally choked out, "It's a joke, Brian! It's a joke! Please don't call the police!" He hung up before Brian could yell at him for something else, or, like, fire him.

A few rounds passed, including doing shots off of Mikey's bony arms and someone's face getting stuffed in Ray's hair until they begged for mercy, but nothing particularly interesting until it was Ray's turn to ask. After some suspicious whispering with a very drunk Mikey that was probably against the rules of the game, Ray turned to Frank. Frank turned faintly pink around the ears and gave his answer.

"Truth," he said, more quietly than usual. He and Gerard were smushed together on the couch, and he leaned forward awaiting his question.

"Okay, I gotta ask the question. You like somebody?"

"Yeah, I do," Frank replied honestly.

"No groupies!" Gerard piped up from somewhere beside him. Ray chuckled.

"So just to appease Gerard," he said with - was that a wink? - at Frank. "Is it someone on this bus?"

"Hey! One question only, fucker," Frank grumbled. "But yeah, it is," he added quietly. Ray and Mikey gleefully shook each other, and then there was more suspicious whispering.

"Mikey'd like to know if you wanna donate your turn to him, Frankie," said Ray.

"If he's got a good one, sure," Frank replied. "I got nothin'"

Mikey turned to face them on the couch.

"As the drunk younger brother, I claim the authority to ask this question," he said, barely intelligible and trying to look dignified. "Gerard, if you had to kiss someone on this bus - excluding yourself, since I know that's what you'll say - who would it be?" More suspicious giggling as they waited on Gerard's answer.

Gerard's eyes darted around frantically, and he was close to panicking. He knew his answer, but he couldn't say it. What if someone took it too seriously. If someone found out what he really meant by his answer, he could fuck up everything.

"I, uh, I don't know! All of you bastards are pretty nasty, but, uh, well not Mikey, and Bob'd probably punch me, and Toro's like nine feet tall and his hair might eat me, so I guess Frank?" He tried his best to sound as dubious and indecisive as possible.

Frank was practically glowing, and everyone could see it except Gerard.

Mikey whispered something to Ray that involved way too much giggling, and then he stood up shakily and said, "'M gonna go pass out," and then stumbled off to his bunk.

"You bitches are gonna get me killed," muttered Bob, following Mikey toward the sleeping quarters.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, motherfuckers," Ray said, rubbing his hands together in a way that definitely did not look good for Frank and Gerard. He cracked his knuckles.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Gerard?" Not wanting to have a repeat incident, Gerard chose dare. "Sit in Frank's lap," Ray commanded.

Gerard looked reluctant, and Frank gave Ray a look that involved some very aggressive eyebrows, and then Gerard settled himself on top of Frank's legs. Frank was close to hyperventilating at this point, and Ray smirked. He mouthed something at Ray, his brows creasing behind Gerard's head. Ray looked almost giddy and nodded eagerly.

Both men settled down and Frank decided somehow that it was his turn.

"Ray."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ray said with a look that roughly translated to 'are you really going to do it?' Frank blushed behind Gerard's head. Ray saw him inching a hand around Gerard's waist.

"I dare you to fuck off." Ray pretended to be offended.

"That's not much of a dare, but whatever." He walked off, barely containing a grin. Gerard flipped around in Frank's lap to where they were facing each other.

"Hey Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"So, I guess it's just us now."

"Mmhm..."

"So, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare." Gerard didn't want any awkward late night confessions, not right now. At least he was somewhat sober.

"I... I dare you to kiss me." Frank said quickly.

"What?"

"You said if you had to kiss someone, it'd be me. So, now you have to." Gerard looked panicked again.

"I, I didn't mean that!" He stuttered. Frank looked down.

"Oh, sorry. I mean, you don't have to..."

"Do you want me to?"

"I'm daring you to do it."

"O-okay then. If you're sure..." Gerard took a deep breath while Frank nodded a little too enthusiastically. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Frank's. He started to pull away, but then he felt Frank's hands come up to tangle in the greasy mess that was his filthy hair, pulling him back down. He kissed him a little harder, getting completely lost in the moment, and the fact that Frank wanted to kiss him. Frank was kissing him. He was kissing Frank. Oh god. It took Gerard a moment to register that they were no longer alone.

He heard a wolf whistle from what sounded like Bob, and a grunt of disgust from his very drunk brother, before a whoop of approval from Ray. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, and the tried to get up, but Frank's hands had migrated from his hair to his hips, locking him in place. He swiveled his head around to glare at the guys, flipping them off. When it was clear the fun was over, they all stumbled back to the bunks, and Gerard practically fell onto Frank, kissing him again. And then he fell asleep, lying on top of him. After, of course, Frank fell asleep on the couch. That was how Ray woke them up at 6 am in running shoes, still lying on top of each other. After coffee, they went straight back to kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it bitch
> 
> I hate the ending myself...


End file.
